


In that moment it felt so right

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "I didn't mean to feel the way I do" he started, in a whisper "it just happened by itself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** they belong to Eric Kripke. Idea from Hope Partlow's "Sick Inside".

"Hi, Sam."  
Sam turned around and was surprised to see Castiel staring back at him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I thought you couldn't find me" he added as an afterthought.  
Castiel nodded slowly.  
"I can't. Bobby told me where you were."  
He looked at the bar Sam just came out of to throw away the garbage.  
"So, you work here, now."  
"Yes I do. Look, I have to go back inside, so I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"  
For the first time since they met the angel, Castiel looked uneasy.  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Did something happen to Dean? Is he hurt?" he inquired, fear expanding in his chest.  
Castiel sighed.  
"Something happened, yes, but he's ok. I think."  
"Damn it, Castiel, talk!" Sam exclaimed, frustrated, and the angel's shoulders dropped.  
"I didn't mean to feel the way I do" he started, in a whisper "it just happened by itself."  
The fear turned into something way colder and darker, but Sam kept it at bay.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Castiel's eyes shifted.  
"We were walking, and talking; he was wondering where you were, and how you were doing. He'd never call Bobby to ask him, he's too proud for that."  
Sam nodded. That sounded like Dean.  
"So I told him that I know, I understand, and he doesn't have to hide his feelings with me, there's no need, and then he-"  
Castiel swallowed hard and shifted.  
"He kissed me by his car."  
Sam stared at him, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles went white, but didn't say a word.  
He couldn't.  
The angel looked down at his shoes.  
"I knew that it was wrong, I admit it; now I'm stuck with a weird feeling in the pit of my soul, and I think it's guilt."  
He looked back up and offered Sam a small smile.  
"There's no way I can make it right, and I could tell you I'd put up a fight, but we both know that would be a lie, and angels don't lie. Which is why I'm here."  
He stepped closer to Sam, and put a hand on his shaking arm.  
"If you want to hit me, go ahead" he added, shrugging "but I'm already feeling sick inside, so I think it's not necessary. Besides, I can read your feelings clearly, and your anger and contempt are washing over me in waves."  
Sam unclenched his fists.  
"What do you expect me to say?" he hissed.  
"Nothing at all" Castiel answered "I'm the one who came to tell you something."  
The angel's clear eyes stared back at Sam without blinking.  
"Dean is in love with you too, Sam. Maybe he hasn't realized it yet, but he is. And if he thinks he can use me to forget those feelings, he's wrong. You're the only one who can make him see that."  
Sam opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a single word out Castiel had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [ Couch ](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Couch>%20Couch%20</a><br>%0A<b>Clawed%20Chained%20Heart:</b>%20angry<br%20/>%0A<b>Under%20The%20Spell%20Of:</b>%20Hope%20Partlow%20)  
> **Clawed Chained Heart:** angry  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Hope Partlow "Sick inside"


End file.
